


Dance

by arisanightray



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanightray/pseuds/arisanightray
Summary: Lotor tidak menyangka ia akan menjadi pasangan dansa Allura yang pertama dan terakhir





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, Arisa disini! Arisa masih hidup setelah menyelesaikan Season 4 Voltron :’’). Aku menulis cerita ini karena aku sadar Lotor butuh cinta dan kasih sayang dari orang-orang sekitarnya :’’, dan sejujurnya ini adalah cerita pertamaku di fandom Voltron dan cerita pertama dimana pasangannya adalah straight . Hope you will enjoy it~

20 tahun  
Lotor suka berpesta. Hampir setiap malam ia akan pergi ke bar dengan mobil porsche ungunya dan berpesta hingga pagi. Hobinya tidak berpengaruh buruk terhadap nilai di universitasnya sehingga orang tua Lotor membiarkan Lotor berpesta sesuka hati. Tak hanya berpesta, Lotor juga suka tidur dengan banyak wanita. Ia dikenal sebagai playboy di universitasnya karena tidak terhitung jumlah wanita yang sudah ia tiduri. Teman-teman berfikir hobi Lotor akan tetap bertahan sampai Lotor tua, hingga Lotor bertemu dengan wanita yang akan menjadi istri dan ibu dari ana-anaknya di masa depan.

Saat itu Lotor berpesta seperti biasa. Sesekali ia menciumi wanita-wanita yang berdansa di dekatnya, berusaha menggodanya. Merasa lelah, Lotor keluar dari lantai dansa dan memesan minuman sambil duduk memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Meski sedang duduk, badan Lotor masih bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu yang diputar. Tak lama, Lotor merasa sedang diperhatikan. Lotor mencari mata yang sedang memperhatikannya dan menemukanya tak jauh dari tempat duduk Lotor.  
Pemilik mata tersebut milik wanita berkulit coklat dan berambut putih panjang. Wanita itu mengenakan pakaian terusan berwarna biru dan memakai anting berwarna ungu yang menyala di redupnya lampu bar. Wanita itu sedang bersandar di dinding dan memperhatikan Lotor dengan pandangan khawatir. Sadar matanya bertemu dengan mata Lotor, wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Lotor tersenyum melihatnya. ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju wanita itu. Wanita itu sesekali melirik Lotor dan wajahnya semakin memerah saat Lotor semakin mendekat. “Halo.” sapa Lotor sambil tersenyum. “Kau sendirian?”

“Ti... tidak. aku bersama adik kembarku...” jawab wanita itu malu-malu.

“Benarkah? aku tidak melihatnya...” Lotor melihat ke sekelilingnya kemudian menatap wanita itu lagi, “yang aku lihat sedari tadi kau sendirian disini.”

“Errm.. Ia berdansa sedari tadi di lantai dansa dan meninggalkanku. Jadi...”

“Kau tidak ikut berdansa dengannya?”

Wanita itu menggeleng, “Ini pertama kalinya aku ke bar dan aku tidak tahu caranya berdansa...”

“Hm..” Lotor tersenyum melihat reaksi wanita di hadapannya. “mau kuajarkan?” Lotor mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

“Eh?” wanita itu terkejut melihat uluran tangan Lotor.

“Ulurkan tanganmu dan kuajarkan kau berdansa. Percayalah padaku.”

Wanita itu terlihat ragu menerima uluran tangan Lotor. Setelah ia menelan ludah sekali, wanita itu mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan Lotor langsung menggenggamnya. Lotor tersenyum puas melihat tangan wanita itu ada di genggamannya. Perlahan, ia menarik tangan wanita itu menuju lantai dansa. Agar wanita itu dapat menikmati dansa pertamanya, Lotor berhenti di pinggir lantai dansa dan mulai berdansa.

“Gerakan badanmu sesuai dengan alunan lagu.” bisik Lotor di telinga wanita itu agar wanita itu dapat mendengarnya. Wanita itu menganguk dan mulai menggerakan badannya secara kaku. Lotor tertawa kecil melihatnya.

“Jangan mentertawaiku.” ujar wanita itu kesal.

“Maaf, maaf.” Lotor mengangkat tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam tangan wanita itu lalu mencium punggung tangan wanita itu. “Tidak seharusnya aku mentertawakan dansa pertama seorang putri.”

Wajah wanita itu kembali memerah. “Aku bukan seorang putri.”

“Oh ya? lalu siapa namamu?”

“Namaku...”

“Allura!” tiba-tiba seorang pria datang menghampiri Lotor dan memisahkan Lotor dari wanita itu. Lotor melihat seorang pria dengan kulit dan warna rambut yang sama sedang wanita itu sedang memandangi Lotor dengan pandangan tajam.

“Lance!” Allura, nama wanita itu terkejut dengan kehadiran pria itu.

“Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap kakakku, Lotor ?!” tanya Lance dengan nada marah.

“Aku tidak melakukan apapun, hanya mengajarinya berdansa.”

“Bohong!”

“Ia benar, Lance. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya dan ia akan mengajariku cara berdansa.”

“Aku tahu tentangmu, Lotor! dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kakakku menjadi salah satu wanitamu. Ayo Allura, lebih baik kita pulang.” Lance langsung menarik tangan Allura dan berjalan menjauhi Lotor. Lotor hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Lance dan Allura karena untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa ia ingin berdansa lebih lama lagi dengan seorang wanita, dengan Allura, namun Lotor tidak tahu apakah Allura masih ingin berdansa dengannya setelah ia mengetahui reputasi Lotor.

“Lotor!” suara Allura membuat Lotor yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya kini mengangkat kepalanya. Lotor melihat Allura menoleh ke belakang supaya Allura masih bisa berbicara dengannya meski Lance menariknya semakin jauh dari Lotor. “Sampai bertemu nanti” teriak Allura.

Lotor tersenyum mendengarnya. “Sampai bertemu nanti, Allura. Bersiaplah karena aku akan mencarimu!” teriak Lotor kemudian tersenyum karena Allura juga tersenyum sebelum ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Lotor langsung pergi keluar bar setelah Allura hilang dari pandangannya dan pulang ke rumah. Malam itu, Lotor memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal untuk mencari tahu tentang Allura.

What lasted for minutes seemed like eternity  
I had no clue this one dance would lead you to me 

23 tahun  
Suara ramai orang-orang di dalam ruangan langsung berhenti. Semua orang memandang ke arah tangga yang berada di belakang Lotor. Lotor membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum saat melihat Allura berjalan menuruni tangga dengan gaun pengantinnya yang berwarna putih. Senyuman Lotor semakin mengembang saat Lotor menyadari cincin emas yang tersemat di jari manis kiri Allura. Lotor mengulurkan tangan kirinya saat Allura selesai menuruni tangga dan Allura menyambut tangan Lotor. Lotor menempatkan tangan Allura di lengan Lotor dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju tengah ruangan melewati orang-orang yang memandangi mereka dengan kagum.

“Aku malu mereka semua memandangi kita.” bisik Allura.

“Itu karena kau sangat cantik,istriku.” Allura tersenyum mendengar Lotor memanggilnya. 

Mereka berdua berhenti di tengah ruangan dan mulai berhadapan. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai mengangkat gelas dan memukulnya dengan sendok dan perlahan alunan musik mulai terdengar. Lotor dan Allura mulai berdansa. Tangan Allura tak pernah lepas dari tangan Lotor karena Lotor terus menggenggamnya. Saat Allura mulai berputar, satu persatu tamu undangan ikut berdansa. Meski sudah banyak orang yang berdansa, namun Lotor merasa di ruangan ini hanya ia dan Allura yang berdansa. Mata Lotor terus memandangi Allura, membuat Allura sesekali tersenyum malu dan memalingkan wajahnya.

“Kau mahir berdansa.” puji Lotor.

“Aku belajar dari yang terbaik.” ucap Allura kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lotor dan mulai mencium bibir Lotor. Lotor tersenyum melihat aksi Allura kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Tanpa sadar, Lotor mendekatkan tubuh Allura ke tubuhnya dan mereka mulai berpelukan. “Terima kasih sudah menemukanku, Lotor.”

“Menemukanmu adalah hal yang mudah, meyakinkan saudaramu adalah hal yang sulit.”

“Aku tidak menyangka kau menemukan alamat rumahku dan langsung menghadapi Lance. Kau sangat berani, Lotor.”

“Aku memberanikan diri karena aku takut tidak akan bisa mendapatkanmu.”

Allura tersenyum mendengarnya. “Tahukah kau? saat kau mengajakku berdansa pertama kali malam itu, aku sadar aku akan bersamamu hingga tua nanti.”

“Hah, dan aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang.”

“Haha... aku baru memberi tahumu sekarang supaya aku tahu seberapa besar usahamu untuk bisa bersamaku. Aku bersyukur kau tidak menyerah.” Lotor tersenyum mendengarnya kemudian mencium bibir Allura lagi. 

We cheers our champagne and wait for our song to begin  
The band starts to play and you ask me to dance once again

25 Tahun  
“Kamu hamil?!”

Allura tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan tes kehamilan yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan. “Positif.”

Lotor langsung menjatuhkan tas kerjanya lalu berlari menuju Allura, memeluknya kemudian mengangkat badannya. “Terima kasih, Allura. Terima kasih!” Allura tertawa melihat reaksi suaminya lalu mencium bibir suaminya. “Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah...” tanpa sadar, Lotor menitikkan air matanya. Allura tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata Lotor dari wajahnya. 

“Aku harap aku bisa menjaga kandungan ini hingga ia lahir... dan saat ia sudah bisa berjalan, kita bisa mengajarinya berdansa.” Lotor menurunkan Allura namun ia tetap menggenggam tangan Allura. Ia menggerakkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan saat Lotor mengangkat tangannya, Allura berputar dan Lotor memeluknya dari belakang.

“Aku harap ia secantik mamanya dan setampan kakeknya.” Lotor berbisik di telinga Allura sambil menaruh kepalanya di pundak Allura.

Allura tertawa mendengarnya. “Kenapa setampan kakeknya?”

“Karena aku akui papamu lebih tampan dariku maupun ayahku, jadi aku ingin ia bisa setampan kakeknya.”

Allura membalikkan badannya dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Lotor kemudian memejamkan matanya. “Bagaimana pun anak kita nantinya, kita harus memberinya banyak cinta agar ia tahu orang tuanya sangat menyanyanginya.”

“Mohon bimbingannya, Mama.” ucap Lotor

“Sama-sama, Papa.” 

30 Tahun  
“Isadora! lihatlah kemari!” seru Lotor sambil merekam putri sulungnya dari kejauhan. Isadora yang merasa dipanggil, menoleh ke arah Lotor kemudian tersenyum lebar. Ia mengenakan pakaian terusan berwarna merah muda dengan mahkota bunga di atas kepalanya, terlihat sangat cantik dengan ranmbut putih panjangnya. “Kau tahu hari ini hari apa?”

“Aku tahu!” jawab Isadora dengan semangat.

“Hari apa?” Lotor kembali bertanya.

Isadora berlari melewati Lotor kemudian menghampiri Allura yang sedang duduk di belakang Lotor sambil memeluk seorang bayi laki-laki. Melihat Isadora menghampirinya, Allura menaruh bayi laki-lakinya di pangkuannya. Rudolf, sedikit terkejut saat melihat kakak perempuannya berlari menghampirinya sedangkan papanya hanya berdiri sambil memegang benda aneh. “Hari ini ulang tahun pertama Rudolf!” seru Isadora.

“Ho... sudahkah kau mempersiapkan kado untuknya?” tanya Lotor lagi. 

Isadora menganguk dengan semangat. “Aku akan menari untuknya! Mama akan bernyanyi dan aku akan menari di hadapan Rudolf.”

“Oh, benarkah?” tanya Lotor tidak percaya. “Coba tunjukkan kepada Papa.”

Allura tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya yang menantang anaknya. Tak lama, Allura mulai menyanyi dan Isadora mulai menari. Lotor tersenyum melihat tingkah anak perempuannya dari layar kameranya. Sesekali Lotor merekam reaksi Rudolf yang tertawa bahagia mendengar mamanya menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya. Selesai menari, Lotor menghentikan rekamannya lalu berjalan menghampiri Isadora.

“Kau sangat pandai menari.” Lotor mengangkat Isadora kemudian menciumi pipinya. “Papa sangat bangga kepadamu.” Isadora tertawa kecil saat papanya menciumi pipinya. Tiba-tiba, Rudolf menangis. Allura hanya tertawa melihatnya kemudian menggendong Rudolf dan berjalan menuju Lotor.

“Ada yang ingin dicium papanya ternyata.”

“Oh.” Lotor kemudian mencium kepala Rudolf dan Rudolf berhenti menangis. “Selamat ulang tahun, anakku.”

50 Tahun  
Lotor hanya terdiam saat Isadora melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan menuju Mark. Tanpa terasa air mata Lotor keluar saat melihat anak perempuannya kini berdansa dengan suaminya. “Kau masih sedih ia akan meninggalkan kita?” Lotor mendengar suara Allura dari sisi kanannya.

“Tidak,” Lotor mengambil tangan Allura kemudian menggenggam tangannya. “aku hanya teringat saat kita menikah, karena Isadora secantik dirimu waktu itu.”

“Oh?” Kini Allura berdiri di hadapannya kemudian meletakan tangan lainnya di atas pundak Lotor. “Apa ia juga berdansa sehebat diriku waktu itu?” Allura kemudian mulai menggerakkan badannya.

“Tentu saja, ia belajar dari yang terbaik.” Allura tersenyum mendengarnya kemudian mencium bibir suaminya.

57 Tahun  
Lotor sedang membaca buku saat Allura menghampirinya. Allura menutup buku yang dibaca Lotor dan menaruhnya di atas meja, membuat Lotor kini menatap Allura dengan heran. “Ayo kita berdansa.” Allura menarik tangan Lotor hingga Lotor berdiri dari duduknya. Meski tidak ada musik, namun Lotor dan Allura tetap menikmati dansa mereka. Lotor tahu ada yang aneh dari istrinya, karena meskipun sedang berdansa Allura tidak tersenyum sedikitpun. 

Lotor mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Allura kemudian berbisik di telinga Allura. “Ada apa?”

Allura mengambil nafas panjang, “Ada yang harus kuberitahu... aku tidak yakin bisa menyampaikannya kepadamu kecuali dengan berdansa denganmu.”

“Kita sudah berdansa selama sepuluh menit dan kau belum berbicara sepatah kata pun.”

“Itu karena aku belum siap...”

“Kalau sekarang?”

Allura mengambil nafas panjang lagi dan kini ia mencengkram lengan Lotor. “Lotor, aku harap kau siap mendengar kabar dariku...”

“Kau membuatku takut, Allura.”

“Sudah seharusnya....” kini Allura menitikkan air mata “aku sakit kanker.”

Lotor membatu mendengarnya. “Kau.... kanker?”

“Kanker rahim stadium awal... meski tidak begitu bahaya, Dokter tetap menyarankanku untuk melakukan pengobatan di Rumah Sakit...Jika tidak, masa hidupku hanya tiga tahun lagi.”

“Tiga.. tahun? hahaha, apakah ini bulan April? Jangan bercanda, Allura.” Allura tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia masih menangis dan masih mencengkram lengan Lotor. Sadar istrinya serius, Lotor langsung memeluknya dan ikut menangis.

“Maafkan aku... maafkan aku...” Allura tidak henti-hentinya meminta maaf di pelukan Lotor, membuat tangisan Lotor semakin kencang.

“Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Allura. Jangan lupakan itu.”

82 Tahun  
Lotor terbangun dari tidurnya dan tersenyum saat melihat Allura masih tidur di hadapannya. Tidak ingin membangunkannya, Lotor hanya memandang Allura yang masih tidur dengan lelapnya. Meski sudah banyak keriput di wajah Allura, Lotor merasa Allura masih secantik saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya di Bar. Tak lama, Allura membuka matanya dan tersenyum saat melihat Lotor masih memandanginya. “Selamat pagi, Tuan Putriku.” sapa Lotor.

“Kau masih memanggilku begitu?”

“Tentu saja, untuk selamanya kau akan selalu menjadi tuan putriku.” Lotor mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium kening Allura.

“Kau ingat hari ini hari apa?” tanya Allura.

“Tentu saja aku ingat, hari ini hari Kamis.”

“Kau salah, suamiku. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu dan sekarang....” kali ini Allura yang mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir Lotor “adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita.”

“Benarkah? kau masih ingat meskipun sudah tua. Pintarnya istriku.” Lotor membalas ciuman Allura dengan mencium pipinya.

“Kau sengaja mencium pipiku supaya aku bisa merasakan kumismu yang belum kau cukur ya.” ucap Allura sambil mengelus kumis Lotor, membuat Lotor hanya bisa tersenyum.

“Mau berdansa?” ajak Lotor sambil tersenyum.

“Lotor, kau tahu kita sudah tua dan keadaan lututmu sudah tidak sekuat dulu. Ryan akan marah jika ia tahu kakeknya berdansa hingga lututnya sakit lagi.”

“.... tapi aku ingin berdansa denganmu. Itu tradisi di hari pernikahan kita.”

“Bagaimana jika kita tiduran saja di tempat tidur sambil membayangkan diri kita menari di ruangan ini. Aku akan menyanyikan lagu yang diputar saat hari pernikahan kita.”

“Kau mengingatnya?”

“Tentu saja, aku ini pintar. Setuju?”

“Setuju.”

Allura mulai bernyanyi dan Lotor menggenggam tangan Allura sambil memandanginya. Sesekali Lotor juga ikut menyanyi meski Allura langsung menutup mulutnya karena suara Lotor merusak nyanyian Allura. Lotor membalas Allura dengan mencium pipinya berkali-kali, membuat Allura sedikit kesal. Lotor tertawa kecil melihat reaksi istrinya. Ia memeluk Allura kemudian berbisik “Selamat hari pernikahan, Sayang.”

We might be old but there’s still once thing we can do  
Put on a song, let’s pretend to dance aound the room

83 Tahun  
Lotor membuka matanya dan melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tidak memberanikan diri melihat ke arah samping karena ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa tidak ada seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya. Ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Allura sudah pergi dan tidak akan bisa menemani Lotor tidur lagi. Kejadiannya begitu cepat dalam pikiran Lotor. Baru kemarin yang lalu ia dan Allura sedang bersantai di teras rumah. Lotor membaca sebuah buku sedangkan Allura merajut sambil bernyanyi. Saat Allura berhenti bernyanyi, Lotor tidak curiga karena ia pikir Allura sudah capek bernyanyi. Saat sudah waktunya mereka masuk ke dalam rumah, Lotor hendak membangunkan Allura namun Allura tak kunjung bangun.

Allura pergi karena serangan jantung.

Lotor tidak percaya dengan berita dari Dokter, tidak percaya Allura akan meninggalkannya sendirian. Hari ini Allura akan dimakamkan dan Lotor tidak siap untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah karena Allura, sebagian bagian dari dirinya sudah tidak ada. Lotor menutup matanya dengan lengannya sambil menangis. Ia sudah rindu dengan Allura. Ia rindu mata biru Allura, rindu senyuman Allura, rindu nyanyian Allura, dan rindu tarian Allura. Lotor mulai menyanyikan lagu pernikahan mereka meski dengan nada sumbang.

Nyanyian Lotor terhenti karena Lotor mendengar suara nyanyian orang lain. Perlahan, Lotor turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju Ruang Keluarga dimana Lotor mendengar suara tersebut. Lotor bingung siapa yang bernyanyi di rumahnya karena hanya ia yang ada di rumah. Seluruh keluarga Lotor sudah pergi untuk mengurus pemakaman Allura dan akan menjemput Lotor nantinya jika Lotor sudah siap. Semakin dekat Lotor dengan Ruang Keluarga, semakin jelas suara nyanyian orang itu. Lotor berhenti melangkah sebelum memasuki Ruang Keluarga saat melihat seorang wanita dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih sedang menari di Ruang Keluarga.

Jantung Lotor seakan berhenti sejenak karena ia melihat Allura sedang menari di Ruang Keluarga.

“Al.... lura?” panggil Lotor, membuat Allura menoleh ke arahnya.

“Lotor! kau mendengar nyanyianku?” tanya Allura yang terlihat tampak lebih muda berjalan senang menghampiri Lotor.

“Tentu saja, nyanyianmu selalu menyihirku.” tanpa sadar, Lotor mengelus wajah Allura sambil menangis.

“Kau mau berdansa denganku?” tanya Allura sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

“Tentu saja.”

Just a few seconds before it’s my time to go  
Helo my god and my love at last I am home

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari lagu Us The Duo – One Last Dance


End file.
